When Time Goes By Too Fast
by Inspyred
Summary: This is a story confronting the past. Harry his friends and enemies wil confront their pasts, while confronting their pasts they will comit themselves to the six vows life becomes. Read on and see how the people Harry grew up with deal withOOTP Spoliers
1. Prologue

When Time Goes By Too Fast  
  
By: Inspyred  
  
Note From Disclaimer: All characters unless not recognized from Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Once upon a time in a dimension far, far away, a dimension where the people held secrets, secrets that held the mysteries of life and magic in them. In that time a prophecy was made, a prophecy about a boy, an innocent boy and the master of evil. This prophecy would change the world forever.  
  
Harry Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express pondering about what his life would be like since he finished his last year. He wondered what he would do when he got off the train and stepped onto the platform. He wondered where he would live, surely the Dursleys wouldn't keep him there forever. There would be no point in going to muggle college, his muggle studies had stopped when he was in the fifth grade. He would stay in contact with his friends but it wouldn't be the same. He could even feel himself missing Draco Malfoy and his cronies. What about Cho, Cho Chang had been the love of his dreams since his third year. He wouldn't be able to live with Sirius, Sirius was dead and it was all his fault. Maybe Dumbledore would offer him a teaching position, Hogwarts still needed a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Defense Against the Dark Arts just happened to be his specialty.  
  
"Harry?" Harry looked up, his train of thought stopped. He was surprised to see Hermione sitting next to him, he hadn't noticed her.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" Harry answered her with a questioning expression on his face.  
  
"I'll miss you Harry." Hermione said sincerely with a tear in her eye.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Hermione, I'll miss you terribly." Harry couldn't stand to see her cry, he hugged her forcefully trying not to cry himself.  
  
At that moment Ron walked in, he had the same grim expression on his face as Hermione had when she first said Harry's name.  
  
"I know what you guys are thinking, I'm going to miss you too!" Ron sounded as if he was being strangled, but Harry knew he was choking down the tears.  
  
Harry looked up and out the window and saw they were pulling into the platform.  
  
"Well I guess this is it." Said Harry with a look of resent on his face ad he thought back on all those memories, all those times he had been with his friends and all the other Hogwarts students. All those good times and the bad too, it was all over now, no matter what Harry did, those seven glorious years would still be over. No more Dumbledore, no more traveling to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. No more going to where Harry had felt most at home and welcome. No more, no more...  
  
A/N: If you like this story better than my other story, or if you just like this story please tell me by reviewing and saying that you like this story more or that you like this story and you want me to update it. Also if you see any inaccurate information such as: Harry didn't have a crush on Cho is his second year (I'm not too sure about that) please correct me by adding that to your reviews. Thank you readers. 


	2. The Mission

When Time Goes By Too Fast  
  
By: Inspyred  
  
Note from Disclaimer: I own my computer but unfortunately I don't own any of the characters unless you don't recognize them from the Harry Potter series, but the BRILLIANT J.K. ROWLING does own them!  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing on the platform saying their goodbyes to all their year mates when about a thousand owls swooped down carrying messages for the former seventh year Hogwarts students. Harry picked up the one addressed to him off the floor and silently began to read it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
A couple of changes have been made and you are needed here at Hogwarts. The reason I can not explain in this letter. Please get back on the Hogwarts Express and return immediately.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
P.S. Others whom have received further instructions in this letter is because they're needed for a less secretive reason.  
  
As Harry and his year mated read their letters they looked up at each other in shock. Harry picked up his things and walked back onto the Hogwarts Express, the others followed his lead.  
  
On the Hogwarts Express Harry was surprised to see that Malfoy deliberately came to sit with him, Ron, and Hermione and speak to them. Harry was even more surprised when he heard what Malfoy wanted to speak to them about.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione!" said Draco Malfoy, a pale and ghostly looking boy, in a cheerful voice. Draco, in seeing that they were completely shocked he was speaking to them, went right to the point.  
  
"Let me cut to the chase," he paused, waiting for a response. Since he saw none he continued. "In my letter it says that my part of this big secret is to get along with you so...-"  
  
"Get along with us!" Hermione half shouted, cutting in to Draco's wavering pause.  
  
"I'd never thought I'd say this but Dumbledore must be mad." Ron said with wide eyed astonishment.  
  
Draco had been an enemy to the trio since the first year, when Harry turned down being Draco's friend.  
  
Just then Harry looked up to see they were at the Hogsmed station. Instead of the horseless carriages waiting there for them Dumbledore himself stood there with many others such as Lupin, Hagrid, Snape, McGonagall, and others Harry recognized from the Order of the Phoenix. Harry and his year mates slowly got off the train and silently followed Professor Dumbledore, walking, back to the school.  
  
The year mates fit snugly into Dumbledore's small office, Harry thought that Dumbledore had put and enlarging charm on it. Dumbledore sat down and got ready to speak.  
  
"I am sorry to say that Hogwarts is no longer safe for witches and wizards in training, Voldemort has found a way to enter the castle." As these last word emerged from the wise wizard's mouth there were many gasps in the room but on several familiar faces there were only looks of worry. "You have been called here today to become part of what I call the HUSM or the Hogwarts United Security Measures. No student is to know your here, unless you are part of the HUSM undercover as a teaching position. You will watch over the children in secret corridors and make sure no harm comes to them. I will be assigning you to pairs in which you are to work together. Please do not complain, I know what I am doing and why I am doing this." Dumbledore waved a hand at Snape and stood up.  
  
"These are the people you will be paired up with" Snape said this s a list protruded from his wand. On it were the people:  
  
Ron Weasley, Pavarati Patil  
  
Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson  
  
Harry was astonished as he read the names at the top of the list, it would never work. Harry scrolled down looking for his name at the very bottom of the list was his name next to Draco Malfoy's!  
  
Harry snapped out of it and listened to what Minerva McGonagall was saying, "The people with teaching positions will be Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Neville Longbottom, Herbology. Unfortunately Professor Sprout had to go on a separate mission and will not be teaching this year." Professor McGonagall paused letting the following sink in, "Now if you'll please follow me," she continued, "I will show you to your rooms."  
  
Professor McGonagall lead the Hogwarts' graduates down what seemed a never ending tunnel that was hidden behind the bookcase in Dumbledore's office. They finally arrived at a large room.  
  
"You will be sharing a room with your partner, I expect for you to behave if you are a coed pair." McGonagall began to walk out of the room. "I almost forgot, your names are on the doors of the rooms you've been assigned to. Longbottom, Potter follow me and I will show you how to get to your office's from here. You will be sleeping here instead of with the other teachers."  
  
She led Neville and Harry to a portrait of a beautiful young mermaid and her family.  
  
"The password is hurry, I think follow the tunnel until you get out in the Great Hall. I think you will know where to go from there."  
  
Professor McGonagall left and Harry and Neville stood there dumbfounded. Harry finally headed to his room, ready to face Malfoy.  
  
Harry opened the door to find Malfoy lying down, face up on his bed.  
  
"Surprise, surprise." Said Malfoy with his usual smug look on his face, "Potter going to be a teacher. Who wouldn't have known?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry said fiercely, "I thought we had to get along with each other."  
  
At that moment an owl came flying in the window and dropped a letter on Malfoy's head. It was a howler from Dumbledore. Malfoy looked at it with fear as it yelled out, "You better get along with him, OR ELSE!"  
  
With that Malfoy calmed down and the rest of the holiday sped by with plans and strategies to over come and defeat Voldermort.  
  
(A/N I know it's a cheesy ending but I think you'll like the next chapter *I hope she says with a nervous laugh*) 


	3. The Arrival

When Time Goes By Too Fast  
  
By: Inspyred  
  
Note From Disclaimer: All characters unless not recognized from Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival  
  
The Hogwarts students had just arrived and from where Harry was sitting at the Head table he saw a speck of "Malfoy" blonde hair in the line of first years. The sorting hat had just finished its song and Professor McGonagall began to call the new first years up. The first few were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff then she got to the "M" names and called up Ophelia Pandora Malfoy and Harry gasped.  
  
In the hidden corridor Draco smiled to himself, he would be watching out for his sister. Ophelia was called into Gyrffindor which shocked Harry even more, but Draco just smiled wider. He would confront his sister tonight.  
  
The banquet had ended and Draco was watching his sister, he thought of ways to speak to her without attracting attention. "I know," he thought aloud, "Harry will call her to his office and leave me to speak to her."  
  
A prefect had just ran up to Ophelia and told her that Professor Potter wanted to speak to her in his office. The prefect had left in a hurry and Ophy didn't know where Professor Potter's office was. Luckily Professor Potter walked up to her and told her to follow him. When they arrived he opened the door and pushed her in. She looked around not knowing what to do. She heard a voice from behind her, "Hi Bambi." (AN: Bambi means child so I thought it would be a cute nickname)  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Hi there Ophelia, you have to keep this 'meeting' a secret, ok?"  
  
"Of course Dracky, that's why you didn't come home! Please tell me your job."  
  
"Sorry I can't Bambi it's a secret."  
  
"Please, mum will want to know."  
  
"I can't even tell mum, it's part of my orders."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
At that moment Professor Potter walked in.  
  
"Hurry Ophelia, out! Draco hide! Snape is coming!" Professor Potter said this in a very urgent whisper and looked worried. Ophelia was confused, but she didn't ask any questions, she just ran out.  
  
Draco ran under Harry's desk, although he had been Snape's favorite while he was is school he doubted Snape would be to happy about him revealing to his sister he was at the school. Damn he thought I forgot to tell her not to tell anyone I am here. Not that it would stop her from telling anyone. Everyone knows that even though she adores the ground I walk on she can't keep a secret for anyone. Draco sighed at that moment he heard Snape come in, "Hello Mr. Potter, or should I say Professor?" Snape said in an icy tone.  
  
"Snape." Harry said with a nod acknowledging Snape's presence.  
  
"I heard that you called Ms. Malfoy to your office almost immediately after the banquet ended, I assume there is a very good reason for you to take the girl away from the prefect that is going to lead her to the Gryffindor dormitories and show her to her room and tell the password to the dormitory, may I ask why?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Even without looking at Harry's face Draco could tell that Harry was thinking of a good excuse to tell Professor Snape.  
  
"You see Professor, I just wanted to tell her how much I expected of her since her brother was so very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. That I hoped her brother helped her study for my class over the summer."  
  
"And why would you ask this if you knew that her brother has been working with you all summer?" Not only was Snape's voice icy now, it was also slow and penetrating as if he knew what Harry was really up to.  
  
"Well Professor I didn't want to make it obvious that her brother not being home has to do with Hogwarts."  
  
"Very well Potter, I'll be watching you."  
  
Snape left with his words hanging in the air like dead fish. Once he was out of earshot Harry indicated to Draco that he could leave.  
  
That night Ginny was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. Not only did she miss her brother Ron at school, but also he hadn't come home during the summer. She was worried, no one knew what he was up to. He could be dead for all they knew. With that thought a lone and desperate tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. She would find her brother if it was the last thing she did.  
  
Draco was watching the school halls that night. As part of their orders each of the former students had to help Filch with the job of making sure none of the students got themselves into any trouble. As he neared the Gryffindor tower he saw a silhouette coming his way. He was nervous, they weren't supposed to be seen by the students but how was he going to catch this one before it got itself into trouble. He decided that since Filch would never catch the student it was worth being seen. The silhouette was only inches away, now millimeters. Any second it would bump into Draco and be caught in a trap. "Gotcha." Draco whispered to the person he had just caught.  
  
"Let go of me!" It was a girl the voice was shrill and scared, Draco felt sorry for her but he couldn't let her go she'd be in danger. He took off the hood of the cloak she wore.  
  
"Weasel?!" Draco was shocked he had known that Weasley, Potter, and the Mudblood would go on nightly adventures like this, but the shadow. The little girl with bright red hair who would look longingly at Potter when he wasn't looking or sigh when Miss Know-It-All gave a 'from the book' answer. No it couldn't be her, but how would his eyes deceive him. Draco couldn't understand so he decided to hand her over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore will deal with you properly Weasley." Draco said with a drawl that gave him away oh too easily. Then he looked into her petrified eyes and decided to waste no more time. Clutching on of her arms he began to walk henceforth dragging Ginny off to see the Headmaster.  
  
Ginny was confused, one second she was on her way to her first adventure, next second something had grabbed her recognized her and was now dragging her off to see Professor Dumledore. When they arrived at the gargoyles that guarded the staircase to Dumbledore's office the stranger mumbled something and the gargoyles sprang to life leaving them to walk up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. The stranger walked in and as if Dumbledore expected them Dumbledore sat at his desk staring at the door with his hands folded in front of him.  
  
"I've found a late night walker strolling around the school." Said the icy voice that had captured her. It sounded as if the stranger had taken of its hood but Ginny was too scared to look up.  
  
"I see," Dumbledore had a strange expression on his face, "Miss Weasley do you have an explanation for this..." 


	4. Protection: 1st vow

When Time Goes By Too Fast  
  
By: Inspyred  
  
Note From Disclaimer: All characters unless not recognized from Harry Potter series belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
CH 3: Protection: 1st vow  
  
"Miss Weasley do you have an explanation for this......"  
  
Dumbledore looked expectantly at Ginny and she could feel the strangers gaze on her.  
  
"I......I......." Ginny could barely get the sentence out. "My brother." Ginny finally said softly her big brown eyes full of tears.  
  
Draco looked down at the petite girl, never had he felt sorry for her family though they were poor, but seeing her like this just filled his soul with sorrow.  
  
"Professor I think it's time we relieve Miss Weasley of the burden of worrying about her brother."  
  
When Ginny heard the stranger say this she looked up at him and let out an audible gasp.  
  
"Malfoy!" she said surprised. The former Slytherin did not reply instead Dumbledore stood, "Very well, Miss Weasley follow me...... Mr. Malfoy please help Miss Weasley she's been through a shock."  
  
When Ron saw Dumbledore walk into their common room with Malfoy following him, all but carrying his sister he immediately demanded to know what had happened. "Sit down Mr. Weasley, I will start form the beginning." Dumbledore said as he motioned to Ron to go into his room.  
  
"Set her down Draco." Since Dumbledore pointed to his bed Ron guessed Dumbledore wanted Malfoy to put her down there.  
  
"Your sister has been worried about you Mr. Weasley, in fact tonight when Mr. Malfoy found her she was going to go on her own little adventure and look for you....."  
  
"Ginny you know better than that!" Ron scolded with a caring look.  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk when you're done Mr. Potter will escort her back to her room." With that last sentence Dumbledore left, Draco following at his heel, so that the two siblings could talk.  
  
"Ginny I'm sorry that you were worried about me but to run off, and at such dangerous times. You would have gotten yourselves killed!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron it's just that my whole life you've always been there being over protective yet loving in your own way. I would always see you and Harry and.....and Hermione going off on adventures. Even though you guys let me go with you my fourth year, to me that was a near death experience not an adventure. I thought....... oh Ron...... I don't know what I thought!"  
  
"There, there Ginny, it's ok......I'm here now, don't cry."  
  
"Ron...." was all Ginny could get out. At this point she was no longer crying but bawling.  
  
"Ginny if you remember how you got here, I promise you can visit me anytime you want, I'll be here and welcome you with open arms!"  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yes really, now come on you should go to bed."  
  
After Ginny had her talk with Ron she felt so relieved, she had wanted to tell him half of the words since she had first come to Hogwarts and had almost gotten killed. A Ginny opened the door to leave she found an anxious, tired, worried Harry waiting for her. When he saw her he began to leave and motioned her to follow but said nothing. As Harry and Ginny rounded the corner Ginny finally decided to say something.  
  
"Thank you Harry.......Professor Potter." She said with a whimper.  
  
"Why Ginny, you were always so sensible....why?"  
  
"I missed my brother.......I........I thought he........I thought he was dead Harry. I would have thought you'd understand, after the Sirius thing, I mean-"  
  
"Ginny, me going to save Sirius....it got him killed Ginny."  
  
Ginny was sure she had seen a tear in his eye as he motioned Sirius had died because of him.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." It was the only thing she could think of saying, they had arrived at the portrait of the pink lady. 


	5. Friendship: 2nd vow

When Time Goes By Too Fast  
  
By: Inspired  
  
Note from Disclaimer: I own my computer but unfortunately I don't own any of the characters unless you don't recognize them from the Harry Potter series, but the BRILLIANT J.K. ROWLING does own them!  
  
Chapter 4: Friendship: 2nd vow  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed thinking about what Harry told her while he was waiting for Ginny. She couldn't believe Ginny could've been so careless. To go out at night ALONE. She had always thought Ginny had some sense in her. Poor Ginny.  
  
Hermione jumped when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hermione, it's me, Ron, open up." Said a voice outside that belonged to Ron.  
  
"Hold on!" Hermione called back to him. She walked to the door and opened it..  
  
"I assume you don't want to copy my homework." She said sarcastically with a laugh.  
  
"Hermione could a talk to you." Hermione was suprised he wanted to have a serious conversation. It would probably be about the Wronski Feint, but being a good friend she moved aside so that he could get into her room.  
  
"Hermione you've always been a really good friend, telling me what I've done wrong, settling fights between me and Harry. You've done everything from being there for me to saving my life a couple of times. I'd just like to thank you."  
  
"Ok Ron what's the matter."  
  
"Well it's just the with Ginny and everything I realized how many times I would've been dead if it weren't for you. That's all, Hermione you've been my best friend for what seems to be forever. You've always been there for me and I love you so much I'd kill to keep you safe, you're like a sister to me and always will be."  
  
Hermione had tears in her eyes, she loved him as a brother too. She never knew he felt the same way.  
  
"I love you, as a brother, too Ron."  
  
"Aww how sweet Weasel and the Mudblood in for a snogging session. Well don't let me bother you!"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked up to see Pansy standing in the doorway with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Actually I was just leaving. Goodnight Hermione, goodnight Pansy." As Ron walked past Pansy he gave her an evil stare the returned to his room.  
  
"Thankyou Pansy,' Hermione said grudingly, "for ruining the best night of my life. We're just friends, only friends, that's all we are! Forget it don't bother me!"  
  
As Ginny crawled into bed at night she looked at her left hand only to find a ring on the finger that would one day hold her wedding band.  
  
"How strange......." Ginny muttered.  
  
As She looked closer she realized she recognied the ring.  
  
"Where have I seen it before."  
  
Ginny decided to think about it in the morning, she tugged at the ring trying to take it off only to find it was stuck so she left it there. 


	6. A Note To My Readers and Reviewers

I'd like to give a special thankyou to my reviewers! I'll also be answering their questions here.  
  
ears91  
  
Q:Will voldemory come into play?  
  
A:Yes Voldermort will come into play.  
  
ears91  
  
Q:Does the secret have something to do with voldemort?  
  
A:I'm sorry ears91 but I can't give away all the story's secrets!  
  
sammy  
  
Q:Is this going to be serious or humorous?  
  
A:It will have a little bit of everything! :)  
  
Thank you to the reviewer's that corrected my mistakes!  
  
Rainbow  
  
Keep going! And I think Harry's crush on Cho started in third year...  
  
Thank you Rainbow I will update the story and fix that.  
  
SciFi129  
  
There are grammar mistakes that distract the reader.  
  
Thank you SciFi129 I have reread the story and fixed the grammer and spelling mistakes. Please if anyone else sees any grammer or spelling mistakes please review immediatly and say so. I want my reader's to enjoy the story not to have to try and figure out what I am saying.  
  
Becky()  
  
Harry first saw Cho in his 3rd year.  
  
Thank you Becky, I know that mistakes like this may distract the reader while reading my story. I want the reader to enjoy my story!  
  
I'd just like to thank all my reviewer's and my readers. I'd also like to thank the reviewers who thank me *ears91, it's not necessary to thank me.  
  
So far my reviewers are:  
  
SciFi129  
  
Becky  
  
ears91  
  
sammy  
  
Rainbow  
  
Silver n Blue Sparklez  
  
**If you'd like your name up here REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** Note: Some of my reviewers were not registered or logged in while while reviewing, so if you would like to their fanfiction the name they posted while reviewing might not be their pen name. P.S. I try to review for those who have reviewed for me :) 


End file.
